outlandersfandomcom-20200213-history
Idith Lemelson
"Service with a s-s-s-smile!" Character Description Idith is a modified Securitron Mk.I with the image of a smiling stewardess in cat eye glasses displayed on its display screen. A copper bar tray filled with various chemcial components is welded to its front. Idith's voice is cheerful and amiable, a stark contrast with the wanton acts of violence that have been wrought by the bombs it makes and lobs at most foes and obstacles. Idith was found wandering the Outlands by Ebbra, the bot-merchant. Though at first, Ebbra assumed that Idith was a malfunctioning bartending bot, it became apparent over time that Idith was in fact an entity with sentience and a high degree of intelligence. Idith's descriptions of her background are disjointed and sometimes seemingly contradictory, but this much can be gathered from her mostly cogent ramblings: * Idith hails from a Vault somewhere in the Outlands, and is possibly still there at this very moment. * Idith is searching for other Vaults for research purposes, mostly related to the life support systems of other vaults. * Idith enjoys showtunes. Notable In-game Moments Adventure One: Idith managed to regain ownership of her rolling bar, and used her throwing arm to make short work of several raiders in the gladiatorial fight in Can-town. Later on, she used the rolling bar to brew molerat attractant as part of a scheme to ruin the food supply of the slavers and force them give up their efforts to cross the Cascades before winter. During a prospecting trip, she again used her rolling bar to construct a bomb which unfortunately set fire to the bowling alley that served as the den for a band of outlaws who called themselves The Nine-Pins. Adventure Two: The bowling alley fire from the previous adventure sent a giant smoke cloud of mole-attractant aroma into the air, attracting hundreds of molerats to converge on the bowling alley. During the chaotic battle that ensued, Idith was handed a dirty bomb by Mac, which she promptly chucked into the back of the slavers' truck, detonating the truck and all of it's passengers, as well as a few dozen molerats. Adventure Three: Idith showed off her lack of ability to listen to directions, following Megan unnecessarily and marring the pristine beauty of Skinny Earl's sand garden. Adventure Four: In a dangerous race with other raider tribes, Idith aided her team, the Ghost Riders, by riding on the back of The Payload, lobbing bombs into the engines of the other teams' cars. She then needlessly flung herself from the back of the car at the end of the race, proving once again that intelligence and wisdom are definitely not one and the same. Adventure Five: Idith's recently acquired robot bird familiar, Mavis, proved useful both by endearing Idith to Megan (if only by association) and by providing surveillance footage of the underside of a bridge along the path to the mysterious vault mentioned in Kharisma's notes. Idith and Megan then worked together as a dynamic duo of computer hacking genius that is usually only seen on cheesy shows like NCIS. Depictions of Idith and Mavis